Jump City Highschool
by TheDemonAndTheBeast
Summary: This is a story of when the Teen Titans are normal teenagers in Jump City High. This story has only spelling mistakes on texting, like people usually text with bad grammer. Characters include Dick Grayson, Kori Anders, Gar Logan, Victor Stone, and Rachel Roth. I hope you like my first story! Please read it! Rated T for bad words.
1. Chapter 1: A Sad Freshman

Jump City High School

Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please be gentle. Now let's start introducing our characters:

Robin: Richard (Dick) Grayson

Cyborg: Victor (Vic) Stone

Beast Boy: Garfield (Gar) Logan

Starfire: Kori Anders

Raven: Rachel Roth

Okay, now once you know our characters, it's time to see how they act.

On August 11, Kori woke up from her bed and screamed, "Rachel! It's the first day of school, and it has to be glorious!"

"Kori, stop screaming in my ear, okay?!" screamed Rachel.

"Sorry, Rachel, I probably overreacted, or something…"

"Don't worry, just don't do that again."

If you saw the boys' side, it was way worse than those two girls.

"I'm late! I'm late! Dick, why did you not wake me up in time for school?!" Gar yelled.

"Well, I tried to wake to up, but you were starting to drool on me, and I want to impress Kori."

"Stop with your Kori dreams! I know the school prom in next Friday, but c'mon! If you want Kori to be your girlfriend, take it smooth… besides, I'm getting Tara Markov (Terra) to be my girlfriend. I'm gonna text Vic to hitch us a ride."

Texting: (Vic and Gar)

Gar: hey vic

Vic: hey

Gar: can u drive us to school

Vic: ok but karen's (Bumblebee) here too

Gar: yay! did u ask karen 2 go 2 prom w/ u?

Vic: yes

Texting ended.

In about two minutes, Victor pulled up near the boys' apartment with Karen sitting next to him. Dick was gone because he rode his motorcycle to school already, and he wanted to talk to Kori before 1st period. Gar ran into Vic's car, and blabbed about how he would get attracted easily by the blondies.

Dick ran across the hallway looking for Kori, and when he saw Rachel, he followed her to see if she was with Kori. Indeed she was walking with Kori, and talking about their schedule. "Hey Dickie-poo! Are you going to ask me something? How about we kiss first, then ask me? Pucker up Dickie-poo!" yelled Katrina. (Kitten A/N I don't know what's her real name)Dick turned around and smack dab right on his face, Katrina was kissing him in front of everyone! Then, Kori looked at them, and started tearing up. Rachel had a frown on her face.

"You jerk! You hurt her feelings and she thought you were going to ask her to the prom! You are a stupid coward!" she screamed. After that, Gar walked to her a put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yah, she's right. You said that you were going to ask Kori to the prom, and you lied to me! What kind of best bros do you understand! Kori cared about you, and she has since you guys were all the way in kindergarten! Bullshit!" Gar shouted.

"Leave him alone! I don't care if he goes with her, and I just don't really like it when he is yelled at. Rachel, let's go. This day isn't glorious at all." Kori said.


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Day in Raven's POV

Chapter 2: Some Awkward Periods

Raven's POV:

Today was an awkward day… Today was also one of my greatest days of my life. I will only show the good/awkward periods on my very first day of high school. Also, I am just a freshman, because I'm in 9th grade.

2nd Period Science (Victor and I) Mr. /Professor Light

"Hey Rach." I turned around, and saw Victor.

"Oh, hi," I answered.

"How's your morning?"

"Not so great, because Dick has been a dick to Kori this morning!"

"How?"

"He cheated on her, because he kissed Katrina.."

"I'm gonna kick his ass if I ever see him again!"

"Settle down class! Look on the whiteboard, and tell me how are you students are going to figure out this answer," said Professor Light. The question was 'What is the chemical formula of the molecules in candy?' I knew the answer, so I raised my hand. "Yes Miss Roth?"

"The answer is Carbon- Holmium- Cobalt- Lanthanum- Tellurium," I said proudly.

"How did you know the answer?" Professor Light asked.

"Oh, I read it in a book called 'We Are All Made of Molecules' and that joke Is inside of it," I answered. "Now, to make it a joke, you put them together to form CHoCoLaTe."

"Excellent Miss Roth! You immediately get an A in science!" The class groaned in jealousy.

4th Period Physical Education (Kori and I)

Well, I have only four periods with Kori, but on the bright side, I'm in a dorm with Kori, Dick, and Gar. What makes matters worse? Our first unit for P.E. is volleyball. Every day in P.E., we have to do a warm-up lap first thing we get to our P.E. spots. When, we did our warm-up lap, a boy named Wally, only took about 5 seconds through the whole football field. (A/N I only made him at bit slower due to that he's a human)

"Hey Rach," Coach Adonis said.

"Hi," I quietly answered.

"You wanna come to my house today?"

"No! If you have a crush on me, that's gross! Why would a student date a teacher?" Then, I zoomed ahead, and finished my lap in one minute and thirteen seconds.

"Hi Rachel, if you don't mind, can I stand next to you in volleyball?" Kori asked.

"Sure, guess what?"

"What?"

"You know that we both signed up to stay in the dorms for high school?" She nodded. "We're roommates!"

"Do we stay with anyone else? What's our room number?"

"We stay with Gar and Dick. Also, our room number is 392," I answered.

"Oh great!"

"Yah, Dick is with us…"

After that happened, I got a volleyball slammed right in my face!

Well, Kori escorted me to the nurse's office, while Gar came there to keep me company. I have to admit. He was pretty funny. At least no more P.E. for a month! The nurse said that I had a sprained nose, so Victor helped me back to lunch. I looked for Kori in the cafeteria. There! I saw her with Dick giggling! At least, they made up with each other. I was tired that the fact of Kori being sad. But now, I have no one— Oh! I can sit next to Karen and Jennifer. (Jinx)

"Rachel! How are you doing?" Jennifer called aloud, and ran to me for a hug. She was my best friend since 1st grade!

"Great! You have gymnastics tomorrow Jenn?"

"No, I have it on Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and sometimes Saturday, so I have gym today."

"Sooo… you have a date to the prom yet?"

"Yes, it's Wally West. Do YOU have a date to the prom?"

"No, but surely, maybe I will have one."

After school, I came to my dorm, but at a wrong timing. Kori and Dick were making-out on one of the beds! Behind me was Gar. "Why did you close the door?" Gar asked.

"They were making out," I whispered. He then knocked on the door, and Kori opened the door.

"Hi Best Friend Rachel and Friend Garfield— Oh sorry friend! Gar! Not Garfield! Come on in friends!" Kori said.

"It's fine," I told her. We walked inside, and the walls were unpainted, but there were two beds. One was blue with a canopy, and the other one was a grand red/gold bed. Then, I remembered. That grand bed was the bed that Dick and Kori were making-out on! In front of me was a beautiful gigantic bookshelf that carried so much books!

"I bought that as a present for you, since you sprained you nose," Gar said.

"Thank you," I said. Next, I started hugging him, and I actually kissed him on his soft lips! Then, I knew what happened! I stopped kissing him. "Sorry!"

"No, actually I was going to ask you to come to prom with me."

"Me? I think you've gotten the wrong girl. I have a sprained nose. I can't go! Also, you were supposed to come with Tara!"

"She's coming with Malchior, your ex."

"I will come to the prom with you Gar. Thank you."

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too, Gar."

I felt so happy that we're coming as dates to the prom. I texted to Kori, Karen, and Jennifer.

Darkraven: omg! gar asked me out to the prom!

Prettyprincess: that's glorious rachel!

Gymnastwitch: cool. i'm going w/ wally

Queenbee: oh. awesome! vic is coming w/ me

Darkraven: kor? are u going w/ anyone?

Prettyprincess: yes. dick asked me

Queenbee: oh, that bitch

Prettyprincess: my bitch

Darkraven: jenn? you're very quiet

Gymnastwitch: yah. im here. hey guys! who wants to come to my slumber party on saturday?

Prettyprincess: i do!

Queenbee: same as i

Darkraven: sure. why not?

Prettyprincess: richard is calling me i gotta go! bye!

Gymnastwitch: richard?

Prettyprincess: hey! i only get to call him richard!

Queenbee: fine. bye kori!

Darkraven: bye! oh. i will see kori if i open the curtains from my bed. ha ha

Gymnastwitch: bye. come to my slumber party at 7 on sat

Prettyprincess: ok. bye!

Prettyprincess signed off at 6:33:25

Darkraven signed off at 6:33:31

Gymnastwitch signed off at 6:33:38

Queenbee signed off at 6:33:46

Okay, I finished typing, which took me 2 and a half hours! I hope you guys like my second chapter! I might type another one later around the afternoon! Bye! Please review! I will answer them next chapter! Flaming is fine, but not too harsh. Remember: this is my first story! Please add some critique to my story! Now, I will start answering a review.

fantasychild9: Thanks to my very first reviewer. You are greatly appreciated! Yah, Karina really is a stupid bitch! I just hope to murder her someday. Also, I hate the pairing RobxKitten. This chapter is way better from the first chapter. Please add a suggestion for a chapter!

Thanks for reading everyone! Review! I will try to answer every review! I will post at least one or two chapters each day!


	3. Chapter 3: Many Fun Plans for 2 Couples

Chapter 3: Many Fun Plans for Two Couples!

Hi! This is my 1st chapter for today! This gave me a great idea! I will have Kori and Dick go on a double date with Rachel and Gar. They all need a happy date together,

Rachel was walking down Main Street with me when Rachel felt a vibration from her pocket. Her phone was ringing! She quickly took it from her pocket and picked it up.

"Rachel! Richard and I need to ask you and Friend Gar something!" Kori called.

"Spit it out," I called from behind Raven.

"Uh… Spit? I can't spit on Richard's phone, because surely he would do the 'killing' at me."

"No, I meant that he wanted you to tell us right now," Rachel corrected.

"Okay, Richard had an idea that we all go on a double date to the movies, and then, we go to 'The Golden Coral?'"

"No, the Golden Corral," Rachel corrected again. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Oh! We will be watching the movie 'Minions' from 'Despicable Me,'" Kori said happily. "Richard didn't want to go at first, but I did the 'puppy eyes' at him."

"Oh no," Rachel said.

"That's great Kori! We will be watching the best movie ever!" I shouted.

"Bye," Rachel whispered quickly and turned off the phone. "I forgot to ask when it's time to go! I will text her."

Texting: Rachel and Kori:

Rachel: kori, i forgot 2 ask u when will we go and what time

Kori: no worries! we go at 11am on sun. and dick said that we will also go to a strip club at 8pm

Rachel: thanks!

Kori: you are welcome.

Texting ended

"Gar, we gotta go to the mall."

At the mall:

Rachel took thirty minutes at the mall shopping for everything needed, while I took twenty minutes. When I finished, I heard Rachel say, "How do I look Gar?" I saw Raven and she was stunning. She wore a blue dress that came one inch above her knees with a sparkling purple belt that held a transparent, black skirt over her dress. Her black hair was tied up into a messy bun, and I think that she wore hair extensions, because due to her short hair. Her shoes were black and shiny like tap dancing shoes.

"You look stunningly beautiful Rachel," I said aloud. Rachel blushed at my incoming blurted out words.

Once it was time to go home, I sneaked into a jewelry shop to buy Rachel a gift while she used the restroom.

At the dorm:

"Hey Rach and Gar!" said Dick. He was holding a pizza for us while waving with Kori. "We bought this from Pizza Hut since none of us had dinner yet."

"Thanks Dick," I said thankfully. "Why did you kiss Katrina?"

"Actually, Katrina kissed me. She just stood in front of me, and kissed me right on the spot. Kori and I made up, so why didn't you ask Tara to go to the prom?"

"She was asked by Malchior, but now, she's going with Garth (Aqualad) because she liked Garth better than Malchior and I."

"Oh, I feel sorry for you…" Dick trailed off.

"It's fine. Rachel is way better than Tara could have done. She did isolate me when she said that her 'friend' wanted her to stay with the lucky guy (Garth)."

Rachel turned around to see how I was doing, but Kori kept talking to her of how evil her sister was. Kori told us that we are allowed to come with them to Six Flags in Vallejo, California. She also was looking forward to going on Kong, Medusa, Superman, and Dare Devil, which we all agreed that the fact was that they were all awesome! Rachel said that we were going to Vallejo for two days on Labor Day weekend.

Well, right now, I'm dreaming of our very first time we met:

Flashback:

"Hi class! Today is your very first day of kindergarten in Jump City Elementary from kindergarten to 8th grade! I hope you all will be very creative and smart students throughout the school year. My name is Ms. Peterson and I will help you all follow your dreams! Now let's start with attendance. We have ten kids in our class. Miami Acrownany?"

"Here."

"Kori Anders?"

"I'm on your attendance sheet as number two Ms. Peterson."

"Um… Okay… Richard Grayson?"

"Call me Dick ma'am."

"Sure, we'll call you Dick. Garfield Logan?"

"Here. Call me Gar."

"Gar… alright. Devon Nijiko?"

"Donut."

"Umm… Fenando Pizato?"

"Rachel Roth?" There was no answer. "Rachel Roth? Miss Roth, are you not answering me? Are you Rachel Roth?" Ms. Peterson came to a girl with black hair and dark blue piercing eyes.

"Yes madam."

"You should answer me in the first place, you know."

"Fine."

"Victor Stone?"

"Sup Ms. Peterson!"

"Victor, you are not in high school or middle school.

"Alexander Ulloa?"

"Here."

"Neela Yang?"

"Here."

Then, they started doing crafts, except Rachel who kept on reading for a reason.

fantasychild9: Thanks for your suggestion. I'll add it to my next chapters.

gracieTpie: Thank you for the review. I appreciated it! I will also, try to go slower on the relationships.

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope to add another chapter for today. Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Slumber Party

Chapter 4: The Slumber Party

Hi everyone! I hope you all read my past chapters, so you guys can get an idea for what's coming next! (Jennifer's slumber party is coming next. If you didn't read the past chapters, it's probably in Chapter 2.)

At the mall:

"Rachel! I found cute kitty pajamas at Target! I have to go!" Kori called out to Rachel.

"Fine, you go and I stay here to read next to Sleeping Beauty," Rachel called from behind her.

"No, I want you to come with me, and where is Sleeping Beauty? I want to meet her!"

"Fine, I'll come with you to Target, and Gar is the Sleeping Beauty, because he's asleep!" Rachel yelled out annoyingly.

"Yay!" squealed Kori, kind of confused because of the 'Sleeping Beauty.'

At Target:

"Aw… they are all out of stalk," Kori sighed.

"Hey look! There's another pair of kitty PJs, but they're too fat for your size. Hey manager! Is there any extras of these kitty PJs on size adult medium?" Rachel called out to a manager.

"Yes, in fact there are. Let me see here… Oh here it is. You are very lucky that you have the last medium size for the pajamas you wanted," the manager said. Kori giggled at the fact that she had the last medium pair of kitty PJs.

"Now Rachel, you need something to wear for the slumber party! Oh my goodness! This is perfect!"

At the slumber party:

"Hey! You guys are all here super early! It's only five!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Oh whatever, it is way better earlier! Now, who wants a game of Truth or Dare?"

"Sure," all the girls said in unison.

"Okay, I'll start," Karen said. "Kori, you pick truth or dare?"

"Umm… I pick the truth!"

"Who did you date before Dick?"

"I dated Xavier (Red X), Mr. Zephyr—"Kori got stopped by Rachel.

"Wait, you dated a teacher?"

"Yah, what's the problem? I also dated Coach Adonis. He's handsome, strong, and very kind."

"He tried to flirt with me in P.E. two days ago," Rachel blurted out.

"Oh, why?"

"He has a crush on me."

"You should date him!" Karen shouted out loud.

"No, that would be cheating on Gar."

"Oh. Yah, if you are Gar's girlfriend, he'll be like a cuddly stuffed animal you'll never want to let go."

"Yah you're right… I love Gar… stuffed animal…" Rachel trailed off.

"Okay… truth or dare Rachel?" Kori asked.

"Dare! Make it a good one!"

"I dare you to shower in the mud outside without your clothes on! Oh, and shower for about ten minutes."

"Fine," Raven agreed grumpily.

"Yay!" Rachel went outside, and took her clothes off.

Meanwhile: (Katrina and Coach Adonis)

"Hey Katrina," Coach Adonis called out.

"Hey."

"I wondered, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Sure, do you like sex?"

"Yah, I haven't done that yet, but almost. The girl I almost did it with, ditched me. I hate her."

"You want to do sex— with me?"

"If you really want to."

"Oh, I really do. When people talk about it, I feel like, I wanna try it. It sounds awesome and painful as the same way."

"Come to my house."

The girls finished Truth or Dare with Rachel all muddy, Kori with ugly make-up styles on her face, Jennifer with two Smarties (tiny hard candies) glued on both of her nipples, and Karen with a burnt ass. Later, they cleaned up (and band-aided Karen) and decided to play Spin-the-Bottle gay or not.

"I go first," Rachel said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Karen. She pecked Karen on the lips, but Karen pulled her back, and told her that she had to kiss her at least eight seconds. At first, Rachel kissed Karen and felt nervous, but after a little while, it felt better. They kissed approximately five minutes. I don't know how, but they loved kissing each other.

"I'm next!" Karen shouted. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Kori. "Do I have to do this?" They all nodded. Karen sighed, and kissed Kori for exactly eight seconds. "Rachel's lips are way better than Kori's."

"My turn for the spinning!"

At Coach Adonis' House:

"I love you Adonis."

"I love you too Katrina. I think our future is that you could teach our kids how to have a great sex like we did." They both laughed.

"No, I will have them look up to you, and see how sexual you are. Also, they will be as beautiful as me, and handsome as you. We are really the best couple ever."

The girls went haywire and blew the house apart, so Karen had Jennifer live in her apartment from that day on.

Hey guys! I hope you all loved this chapter. Please add a critique because I really want to update every chapter and make them better. Oh well… time for review answering!

A Chapter 2 Review:

SuperWG:

Thank you for the review. I hope to read some more reviews from you in the future.

Review! Review! Review!

P.S. Critique maybe!


	5. Chapter 5: The Double Date

Chapter 5: The Double Date

"Kori, please get ready faster next time. You took a whole hour just trying to get your hair done!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Sorry that it took me an hour just trying to tie this pony tail on my hair. Maybe, I was too picky on what to do with my hair. You only took twenty seconds!"

"All I did was brush my hair, and tied it into a ponytail. Kori, you really should of asked me to help you. Now, we're going to be early by two minutes instead of an hour! I really wanted to go shopping for clothes at Macy's!"

"Sorry Friend Rachel, it was my entire fault…" Kori apologized. Then, she started whimpering and crying.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. We can go to Macy's on Saturday. We have way more time on Saturday than today. You have a double date with Dick, Gar, and I." Hearing Rachel's soft voice, Kori felt better and thought, 'She's right at the fact that it was okay. I think she's the best of all the friends in the world.'

"Hi! You girls are about fifty-five minutes late! What happened to Kori? Her eyes are red! Rachel, do you have anything to say about this?" Gar asked. Kori smiled her biggest smile.

"She didn't do anything at all, and let's get to buy our snacks! I want to watch this movie as soon as possible!"

"That movie was awesome! I loved the fact that we all saw Patrick's butt when his pants were slightly down! This movie is glorious!" Kori yelled out loud.

"Gar was kind of scared, so he cried and crushed me really hard by squeezing my body really close to him!" Rachel shouted.

"Sorry, Rachel, it was scary…"

"Actually, it was…" Kori agreed. Rachel and Dick rolled their eyes. To them, it was like a baby show, but to Kori and Gar, it was like Lord of the Rings to the others.

"Hey, guys!" The dates turned around to see Karen and Vic.

"Hey Karen, do you want to join us to the Golden Coral— Golden Corral and then to a strip club?" Kori asked.

"Are you sure you want to go to a strip club? Look guys, I really want to go, but we're all only fifteen and we can't go. We're all underage!"

"I faked our identities and I found someone that can make us look like adults," Dick explained to them.

"Fine Kori, but you are paying a hundred bucks afterwards, okay?"

"Sure Friend Karen, I will pay you a hundred— bucks."

Later that night: (Dick's POV)

"Oh, I'm stuffed!" Vic shouted. Then, he looked like he wanted to burp in our faces. It turned out he did burp.

"Hey Kori, did you like the food at the Golden Corral?" I asked.

"Yes! I loved the buffet, and the chocolate fountain there! It was glorious!" I hugged her, and she started talking to Rachel about the great food there. I actually had to burp there ten times, and same as Gar! The girls were great at not having to burp. I do not know how. Finally, when I reached my destination at 9267 Lincoln Drive, everyone ran out, and Vic rang the doorbell.

"Hi Dick, are these your friends?" Barbara (Batgirl) asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Guys, this is Barbara Gordon, my ex, and Barbara, these are Kori, Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Karen." They all waved at Barbara. "Barbara is very good at disguise, so I asked her to help, but now, we also need her to help two more people. Is that okay with you Barbara?"

"Yah, it's okay, I really love to learn more techniques in disguise, so I'm totally okay with that!" she said with a smile.

"Hi Barbara, my name is Kori, and can I please go first?"

"Sure, I have just the idea to make you look older. Do you want to look totally different, or do you just want to look older?"

"Different please, and maybe for the others in case someone that knows us is there. They would totally get us suspended if they find out that we are there."

"Sure, come here with me," Barbara directed.

After they all finished:

It turns out that Kori had her hair in a bun, but her hair was dirty blond. Barbara had her skin a peachier shade, from her actual orange-like skin. Kori was wearing large five-inch high heels, and cowgirl-like clothes.

Rachel had her hair still black, but a couple streaks of violet in her hair. Everyone stared at her, because they never knew that her stomach and nose were pierced. She had a tanner looking shin, with a pair of high tops to make her about two inches taller.

Dick had his hair flatter and browner to brighten his hair a bit. Also, he wore dark brown eye contacts, and his skin was tanner than Rachel's. He was irritated at the fact that he had his ear pierced just to go to a strip club.

Gar's hair had strips of green, and had to keep a fake mustache all night long. It was not Barbara's choice, it was his choice. Everyone thought he actually looked like a thirty year old after the tanning that was a bit brighter than Rachel's.

Vic looked kind of the same except the fact that his hair was straightened, and he had fake muscles to make him look way stronger. He had glasses on, in case there was any eye contact with someone.

Karen had brighter skin, and like Rachel, had her stomach and nose pierced. Her hair was straightened, and then, waved to make it more unlikely that it was Karen. Karen had dark red streaks on her hair that made it look like part of her hair was red. Lastly, her eyes were a hazel color to make it very hard to tell it was Karen Beecher.

Next, they had fake names, Kori is Caroline Martinez, Rachel is Tracy Palma, Dick was Evan Cordon, Gar was Nick Dobro, Vic was Benjamin Alcoy, and Karen was Mya James. Everyone was ready to go, and it was just about seven forty-five.

At the strip club:

Everyone everywhere around them was naked, and Karen was grossed.

Thank you everyone for reading! I decided that next chapter will lead to the strip club and how sexual they could be. Thank you again! I think maybe I should've rated this story M. Tell what you think guys! Review time!

fantasychild9: Thank you for the review. These teenagers want to do everything fun and gross. Kids like to follow someone around. (Or maybe adults get better stuff so I will copy them) Like that. My parents won't let me have a phone like they have their own phone, so I just want to copy them. COPY!

Review! Review! Review!

-TheDemonAndTheBeast


	6. Chapter 6: The Short Chapter

Chapter 6: The Short Chapter

Hi guys! It's really late at night, so I'm still not tired! I want to make another short but another chapter to my story.

"Ughh…" Rachel looked out of her dorm window, and Gar was next to her… naked! Rachel gasped. She was also naked! 'Oh no, we couldn't have. Oh, we did do sex! That's horrible!' "Gar, wake up! We had sex last night, and we start 1st period in ten minutes! We're late!"

"Oh, we are? Oh, Kori and Dick are gone! We're late! This is the fourth time I've ever been late to school, and this is only the fifth day of school! We had sex?"

"Yes, I have to make sure I don't get pregnant! That would be horrible! Karen was right about going to the sex club! That's why she left two minutes after we got there!"

"Relax babe! No need to worry! I wore protection! You're safe!" Rachel broke a sigh of relief.

"That was a great recover, now let's go. We're late Gar!"

"Wait for me Rach!"

No review answering today! Thanks everyone!

Review! Review! Review! Add critique!


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Ready

Chapter 7: Getting Ready

"Kori, did you finish getting ready?"

"When I come out, will you tell me how good I look? Wait ten more seconds!"

"Fine, wow, you look amazing! I don't look that nice," Rachel commented. Kori wore a pink dress that had layers of ruffles starting at her mid-thighs, and at her waist was a large, fake, detailed, hot pink rose with a sparkling bow attached from behind it. She only had one strap that held her whole dress, and she had a trail of fake diamonds from her strap to under her armpits on the other side of her dress. Her shoes were pink flats with pinks roses settled on top of them

Rachel had a midnight blue gown that showed her all her curves on her body. She had a black, fake tulip on the right of her strapless dress. The bottom slanted diagonally, and then started ruffles right under her waist. On her waist was a large, black bow that was tied on the right side of her dress, but it was not tied behind her. Her shoes looked much like sparkly tap dance shoes. Kori gasped at the sight. "Rachel, you look way better than me! I hope you have a glorious night with Friend Gar!"

"Thanks Kori. C'mon, Karen is waiting for us outside the door!"

At the Prom:

"Hey dude!"

"Hey Gar, do you think she'll like me looking like this?"

"Yes, she always will like you, no matter what you're wearing. Wait, you missed your rose on your suit! Luckily I brought an extra!" Gar took his extra rose in his pocket, and gave it to Dick.

"Hi, guys!" They looked around and saw Vic with Karen next to him, and the girls next to Karen.

"Hey Vic! Hey Karen! Hey Kori! Hey Rachel! How are you guys doing?" Dick asked while doing a high-five with Vic.

"We're fine," the others said in unison.

"Gar, are you scared to go to the prom with me?"

"Yes, I mean no! I'm not scared! I would never let you down at your first prom! NEVER!"

"Umm… Gar? You're going through your mood change."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm NOT!"

"Fine, my knight in shining armor."

"Yay!"

"Let's go now Gar." Rachel dragged Gar inside the building to the prom.

Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness! I'm SUPER sorry! Thanks for understanding guys! I forgot to charge my laptop, so it shut down on me! Anyways, review peoples!

TheDemonAndTheBeast


	8. Chapter 8: The Prom (part 1)

Chapter 8: The Prom (part 1)

"Sorry for stepping on your foot for the eighth time. I'm a very bad dancer Gar," Rachel said.

"So? You did way better than the girl I danced with at the pioneer dance!"

"I think I'm doing worse." Rachel thought about what Gar said, and exclaimed, "Hey! That time was better than today!" Rachel knew that Gar was talking about when they danced at the pioneer dance in 3rd grade.

"Sorry, I just liked this time better, because this is the first time being together while dancing, and you doing 'I hate dancing, so I quit.'"

Over with Kori and Dick:

"Dick, may I grab another fruit punch?" Kori asked.

"Are you sure? This is your twenty-first fruit punch at the dance, and it has only started ten minutes ago!"

"Yah, I'm sure," Kori assured him. She had a dream of them having sex last night, and she now knows that she and Dick had sex last night. She now thinks that she is probably starting to see signs of pregnancy. She also, knows that Dick didn't wear protection. She's only a junior.

Over with Vic and Karen:

"Karen, you know that you threw up last night, right?"

"Yes, I did throw up last night, because of THAT!"

"I know, it was pretty bad, and I came back home a minute after you."

"Thanks for leaving, and I really hate that! Now, I can't even my favorite cherry fruit punch, because I threw up!"

"It's fine though…"

"No, I want fruit punch, NOW!"

"Sure, Karen, I'll get you fruit punch," Vic said nervously.

Bye guys! That was part one for the prom, and I will have part two coming tonight or tomorrow! Bye!

TheDemonAndTheBeast


	9. Chapter 9: The Prom (part 2)

Chapter 9: The Prom (part 2)

Rachel came to grab two cupcakes for her and Gar when Kori rushed by grabbing about twelve cups of fruit punch. Then, Rachel looked at the fruit punch bowl. It was completely empty. Not a single drop was left. "She must've loved the fruit punch they made," Rachel muttered. After that, she left to see Gar.

With Karen and Victor:

"My mom wouldn't let me get a phone until my birthday in two weeks! Like that's crazy, right?" Karen asked Victor. "Most people get their own phone around ten years old! How old am I? Oh yah, I'm turning 16 in two weeks. She is too overprotective on 'you're too young to have a phone' policy!"

"You're right," Vic agreed. "I had a phone since 4th grade. I played Minecraft on it if I had the time! That was amazing! I still play it…"

"Minecraft sucks! I hate it! I hate it because my dad plays on it and it's annoying! It always gives me a headache!"

With Kori and Dick: (Kori's POV)

I had forty-eight servings of fruit punch today, and I threw up in the toilet five times tonight. I told Dick that I didn't feel well, so as a kind boyfriend, he took me home on his motorcycle, and I told him everything. He was surprised to see me in this condition, but it's horrible! He said that he thinks I'm pregnant at 16 years old. Like, I'm SUPER young! I texted Rachel that I didn't feel well, so she told me that she's sorry that she wasn't there for me. Then, she said that she hoped that I will feel better soon. She also said that that was evil of me, because they were in the middle of making-out. I feel sorry for disturbing her…

Rachel's POV:

I got a text from Kori saying that she didn't feel very good, but right in the middle of making-out with Gar! That was not polite. Then again, I feel sorry that I wasn't with her the whole time. I was not a very good friend to her. I repented in my mind that she would feel better. That probably won't happen until nine months…

"Rachel… you lost in your mind over there?" Gar asked while waving his hand in my face. "Is Kori pregnant?" I looked at him. He was holding my phone. I glared at him for stealing my phone.

"Yes she is, and are you really going to steal my phone without permission?" Gar blushed at the fact of I knew that he stole my phone. Karen doesn't have a phone. She always uses her computer to type up her emails. Sometimes, she has a way to come into our texting zone. She's a technical master.

There! Finished! Review! Review! Review!

-TheDemonAndTheBeast


	10. Chapter 10: The Prom (part 3)

Chapter 10: The Prom (part 3)

Rachel's POV:

"Gar, you really want to give up your last cupcake that I want? Don't worry! I'll bake it myself at the dorm room!" I told Gar. He was willing to give me his very last cupcake. I know that's stupid. I'd hog it until someone steals it, but I'd make a big deal out of it. Especially Gar.

"It's fine! You can have it! I'm full anyways…"

"No way, I'll just have the finger sandwiches over there. No need to give me the cupcake."

"Fine, I'll have half of the cupcake, and you get the other half."

"Okay, if you insist." Then, we started laughing and laughing. It was great.

Gar took me home early, because I insisted that we see what Kori and Dick are up to.

"Hello?"

"Yes, you guys can come in." I heard Dick say.

"Kori, do you feel sick?" I asked.

"Yes, just a little nauseated from being pregnant. I'm only a sophomore."

"Oh, Gar wore protection. I think— I know Dick didn't wear protection. I think Gar has a great memory, but not in academics." Gar blushed at the listening that I knew that he had straight Fs.

"Oh, I only get Bs and Cs, while Richard gets two As and the rest are Bs.

"Oh, I get straight As and so does Vic."

Over with Vic and Karen: Karen's POV

I think Vic had taken me home to sleep, because I fell asleep when Vic was driving us in his car. Instead, he woke me up in the middle of the night to see a beautiful garden full of roses and tulips. I loved them all! Then, there was a large, gold statue of the sun and moon put together. Also, it was a good view, because the moon was right in the middle. I kissed Vic and said, "I love how you always surprise me. This costs so much! How did you afford to get this?"

"I worked and bought a fake sun/moon thingy and used an old, abandoned park. I filled it with all the flowers I grew a couple months for this. Also, I just needed your love to figure this out."

"That's so sweet Vic." A tear of happiness came out of my right eye. It was perfect and beautiful. I can't say anything else. I just love him!

Finished! Tell me in the reviews if this chapter is too short. You guys haven't reviewed for a while… I'm sad…


	11. Chapter 11: A Sad Note

Chapter 11: A Note

Sorry for being so late guys. I was on a vacation in Japan for a week, and they HAVE NO WIFI FOR MY LAPTOP. Also, you guys haven't sent me reviews. If that keeps happening, you guys are not getting the next chapter until I get at LEAST 5 reviews.

Sorry no chapter today. We need at least 5 reviews. Come on, just a little critique or compliment!

Thank you,

TheDemonAndTheBeast


	12. Chapter 12: Who's Dumber?

Chapter 12: Who's Dumber?

Hi guys! Sorry for being a little too rough on it, but thanks for the reviews. I know… I know… School is back. We all need to catch up on our schedule, so I'm fine with that. I decided that I will have at least two chapters each week because of school. Thanks guys!

"Kori, it's time to go to the rally! You're late!" Dick called. Dick just called Kori that the first rally in school was just today, October 20, 2015.

"Yah, I'm coming… Is Rachel there with you?"

"Yes she is, why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"You need to talk to me?" Rachel asked from behind Dick.

"Yes, is Friend Gar there? He dropped his sweater on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"GAR, YOU DROPPED YOUR SWEATER ON MY PB AND J SANDWICH!"

"Sorry…" Kori heard a faint voice which she knew was Gar's.

"Okay, be right there!" Kori called.

"Fine," Rachel answered back.

At the Rally:

"Hi Rachel, what was your GPA on your progress report? I got a 3.2! That's probably better than yours!" Kori shouted.

"Nope, I got a 4.0. You didn't beat my GPA," Rachel told her. Kori started grumbling.

"Why are you always TOO smart?"

"I STUDY in school for two hours; unlike you don't study at ALL."

"WHAT? I STUDIED VERY, SCRACH THAT, REALLY HARD."

"Super unlikely for you though."

"Shut up, they're talking now…"

"No, you shut up!" Rachel made a face.

"RACHEL ROTH AND KORI ANDERS, YOU BOTH GET DETENTION!" Principal Slade boomed.

"Okay…"

"Okay, now let's get started on our first rally game. It is when you eat twenty cups of pudding before the others finish. Ready, Set… GO!" All the contestants started eating really quickly. After about five minutes, Vic, a freshman, finished eating all twenty pudding cups. "Congratulations! Victor Stone has finished eating all twenty cups of pudding in five minutes! Give a round of applause to Victor Stone!" Everyone started clapping for Vic, and Vic burped so loud that it shook the whole MPR.

"Excuse me," Vic said timidly yet still laughing at the same time.

"The next game we're going to do is the dumbest person." Kori walked up. "Okay Kori Anders, what is the capital of China?"

"Um… Las Vegas?"

"Good job Ms. Anders. How do you spell centipede."

"Uh… S – E –N – T – E – P – E – E – D ?"

"Correct Ms. Anders. What is the chemical formula of water?"

"Let me see… is it CeFeH5Dr3Ns2?"

"You're going on a roll Ms. Anders! This is the last question. When was the first mission built in California and who founded it?"

"The first mission was built in 1926 and George Washington founded it? I don't know."

"You are correct Ms. Anders! Let's see if anyone else is dumber than you. Mr. Wally West?"

"Yes?"

"What is the capital of China?"

"The capital of China is Shanghai."

"Good job Mr. West. How do you spell centipede?"

"S-E-N-T-E-P-E-A-D."

"You are correct again Mr. West. What is the formula for water?"

"OSi7Be2Ly."

"You are losing to Ms. Anders here. When was the first mission built in California, and who founded it?"

"The first mission was built in 1092 BC, and it was founded by Christopher Columbus."

"Good job! But Kori Anders, you win! You had the dumber answers!"

fantasychild9: I'm sorry for threatening you, but I just keep putting chapters for no certain reason. That makes me sad, but I know that most of you out there have school now, same as I. I owe you guys and apology. Sorry!

SpIdErbite20: Thanks for your review! It's short, but it's beautiful! Just what I was looking for!


	13. Chapter 13: The Book

Chapter 13: The Book

Rachel looked around as Principal Slade called her up to do the book challenge. Rachel balanced the book easily on her head while running around the track, because the object of the game was to see which grade could balance a large dictionary on their head while going around the track for a mile.

Rachel raced around the track as fast as she could, but still let the book balance on her head. Rachel was sweating, because of how the game tempted her to win so badly. She kept the book stand up easily, because she had a flat head. Just like a table, her mother had said.

She was teased by the twelfth graders who were much slower than her. She ignored them all. They were walking so slowly like no one seemed to care much about them. Only "boos" were heard. No twelfth grader was fast enough to catch up to her speed. Right now, they were about six laps behind!

Kori cheered for her BFF while Gar cheered for his own girlfriend. "GO RACHEL!" They really care for people who care about them. A ball was thrown at Rachel, but she ducked. She loves it when people make things harder for her to compete in. They are competitive, but they are really close to nothing when Rachel was around. Rachel smirked at the booing twelfth graders.

"You guys are not athletic at all!" she shouted to them.

"You are so unfair!" she heard someone yell.

"OMG! She's super horrible!"

"She is never going to make it."

"That girl is too whimsy to make it."

"BOO!"

Rachel didn't care. She was too focused on the finish line.

"See ya suckers!" she called to the twelfth graders. Then, she passed the finish line, and won the book race!

"Good job Friend Rachel! You got a medal like me!" Kori exclaimed.

"I love it when you win babe," Gar whispered. Rachel laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"You always make me laugh."

"Well, you inspired me to make you laugh."

"I love you Gar."

"Is Rachel too romantic again?"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes she is!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes babe, you do get really romantic from time to time. Well, actually every day. Now, do you want a kiss from me?"

"Yes." Then, she pulled him, and kissed him passionately.

"You are romantic again."

"I know now."

"Oh Rachel, you love my face, do you?"

"No I don't. I love your heart, love, happiness, joy, and humor."

"Really Rachel? Only my personality?"

"Nope."

"I'll win the next round of the rally for you, okay?"

"See? You're generous too! Yah, you say you win, you will win. Monkey see, monkey do."

"Rachel, when have you ever appreciated me?"

"Always."

Okay, I got the time to add another chapter and three more one-shots. I promise to God that I swear I will always please you all with my story.

SecretCodeLyokan: Thanks for your review! I loved it! It had brightened my day! Thanks for your lovely promise of reviewing for each chapter! I will update probably more a week now since the reviews have gone up WAY more!

Please! Please! Please! Read my one-shots! I especially like my Gummy Bear story!


	14. Chapter 14: Animal Naming

Chapter 14: Animal Naming

"This animal eats hay, is black, is white, and produces milk."

"The animal is a cow," Gar answered.

"This animal has a long neck, is a dinosaur, and is an herbivore."

"The animal is a diplodocus."

"This animal is hyper, noisy, and can imitate people."

"The animal is a parrot."

"Now, this next test is not general. This is very specific. This animal can be very hard to find since in blends into its natural habitat."

"The animal is a chameleon."

"This animal lives in the arctic, and 'rises above the others.'"

"The animal is a king penguin."

"This animal loves to eat a lot of bamboo, and is very common in China."

"The animal is a giant panda."

"Great job Garfield! You have passed the test."

After the contestants finished, Gar has won the test above the others, leaving eleventh grade in second, twelfth grade in third, and tenth in last. Gar cheered for the ninth graders, and they got a full winning streak! They were all excited, and the kids who helped ninth grade got gold trophies!

"Gar, we won!"

"Yah, I know Rach!"

"Richard, we won the rally!"

"Yah, I saw you in the limelight!"

"Thank you Richard."

"CONGRATULATIONS NINTH GRADERS!"

Hey guys, I decided to add another short chapter of the rally, because I love to add stories in here! You all inspired my work of art! Thanks for participating in reading my story! I love you all!


	15. Chapter 15: Band Tryouts

Chapter 15: Band Tryouts

"Rachel, there are band tryouts today if you want to join our school's band," Jennifer said.

"Yah, I'm joining band. I have an instrument in mind."

"What is it?"

"You will find out tomorrow."

"Okay, then have you tried any instruments before?"

"Yes, the violin and the piano."

"The piano is not as easy as you think, you know."

"Yah, at first, I thought it was just pressing keys."

"It IS just pressing keys."

"Oh, well, I didn't say that."

*AT LUNCH*

"Hey Kori, did you know that band tryouts are today?"

"What? I haven't heard of the tryouts until you told me."

"Oh, okay, what instrument do you want to play?"

"I want to play the clarinet!"

"Okay, I want to play the flute. Gar is a pianist, and I'm excellent at flute, so we usually do a duet together."

"Gar is a pianist?"

"Yes, and one of the best I've ever known."

"Okay?"

*AT BAND TRYOUTS*

"Hi Gar, do you want to do a duet with me, so we could join the band as duet partners?"

"Sure thing babe, oh, and can you grab your flute?"

"Okay, let's start on the count of three! One… two… three!"

Rachel and Gar played an amazing song called Sonata in A by Mozart. Everyone turned around to see a happy couple playing a simple duet together. They looked ready to join the band any moment now.

"Excellent! Excellent! Bravo! You both did amazingly up there. You guys can join the band!" the music teacher said. "My name is Ms. Giseke, and I will be your music teacher! What both of you did was superb! You guys will be in the marching in no time!"

"Thank you Ms. Giseke," Gar and Rachel said in unison.

*AT THE DORMS*

Texting:

DarkRaven: guess what?

Gymnastwitch: what?

Prettyprincess: what?

Queenbee: what?

Darkraven: i made it in the band!

Queenbee: no big deal.

Darkraven: omg. it is a BIG deal!

Queenbee: whatever.

Prettyprincess: same as i

Darkraven: what instrument r u playing?

Prettyprincess: clarinet. wat bout u?

Darkraven: flute. gars on piano

Gymnastwitch: OH! U R PLAYING THE FLUTE?!

Darkraven: yah. bye, guys

Darkraven signed off at 05:27:18

Prettyprincess signed off at 05:27:25

Queenbee signed off at 05:27:31

Gymnastwitch signed off at 05:27:32

Review! Review! Review! Luv yah! -TheDemonAndTheBeast


	16. Chapter 16: The Flute

Chapter 16: The Flute

*FLASHBACK*

(Rachel's POV)

Making Noise:

I was in 5th grade the first time I've ever played the flute. Every single time I blew into it, I can barely hear a sound. Jenn always tells me that I need to try certain places to get the sound I wanted. It took me forever to get the perfect sound. I'd say two months at the least.

Tonguing:

It took me WAY longer to tongue. I tried talking like a snake, and putting my tongue on the tip of my teeth. That part is easy. But the hard part is blowing into the flute while tonguing to the tune.

Notes:

I had NO certain idea of the notes I'd be playing in music! I didn't know ANYTHING about the notes! It was like learning a foreign language! This was easier than the others though, because they were not part of music form.

Hating:

My dad forced me to do it. He threw a couple more knives at me. I was blooded. I never wanted a dad like him. What made me deserve him more than others? I never will see him again. Mom and I had moved away. She had also been hit many times with knives.

Finished Piece:

Every time I am done playing my songs, as a beginner, I always felt like I fainted. Unlike Kori, I didn't play the clarinet. I have to blow a huge breath into this contraption to make it work.

Beginning to Understand Fully:

At age twelve, I could understand everything fully, play the piece, tongue, and blow into a tube. But, there was one last thing: Where to place your fingers on each note. I tried a D, but I couldn't blow any longer. I tried an E, it was way too hard. They both made no sound or a squeaky sound.

Takes Forever:

Mom didn't force me as much as Dad did. It always takes forever to know how to play the flute. Karen had said to move your flute upward for more air to play the sounds clearly. This practicing is like no use! My teacher just tells me to play and then, she says, "Okay, you're done." What kind of teacher does THAT?!

Finished Piece:

After that, I learned to play well using the tips Karen and Jenn use to help me play the flute correctly. They were like the best friends I could ever have! They were amazing! I made many new songs on my own using my flute until Gar came to ask me to play a song with him. We played Au Claire de La Lune. I loved the sound of his piano keys. They are like pure warmth.

*END FLASHBACK*

"You guys totally rocked the band! I think Gar needs another instrument for the parade though," said Dick.

"Yeah, I can play the trumpet too you know," Gar answered.

"Gar, your soda is leaking on my hamburger."

"Sorry Rach."

"Its fine, Gar, you ate my French fries. I'm going to steal yours."

"You are taking my humanity, Rach."

"Now you're kicking me."

"Friend Rachel, do you want to switch places with me?"

"No, I'd rather sit next to Gar, even though he's a mess."

"Friend Gar, don't be a mess, because Friend Rachel doesn't like it. She is annoyed with your attitude."

Review! Review! Review!


	17. Chapter 17: What's Ballet?

Chapter 17: What's Ballet?

Rachel walked through the hallways with her books engulfed in her arms.

"I can't believe I played the flute like that," she mumbled to herself. 'I did terribly. Ms. Giseke doesn't know what a flute player actually is,' she thought.

"Rach, I think you need to talk to HER," said Gar from behind Rachel. He pointed to Tara.

"Why?"

"She wants me to teach her piano, and I refused," he answered. "Also, you're pretty good at piano, so I thought you might wanna help her." Then, Gar nudged Rachel towards Tara.

"Hello," greeted Tara

"Hi, what do you want?" asked Rachel sharply.

"I was wondering if I could learn to play the piano," said Tara.

"Why do you want to play the piano?"

"Because—"

"Don't start a sentence with because."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to learn piano because it sounds beautiful, and I've always wanted to learn to play piano since I was two, but my parents were poor."

"I'm so sad to hear that from you," said Rachel sarcastically. "You should've joined ballet instead of band."

"Ballet, I've never heard of it before. How do you spell it?"

"B-A-L-L-E-T," answered Rachel.

"It sounds different of how it sounds. May I try to do ballet?"

"Oh, this is going to take forever. Oh yah! You should do ballet."

Five hours later…

"Kori is excellent at ballet!" exclaimed Rachel. "Watch her do her pointe."

"Welcome Rachel and Tara!" Madame Rouge greeted. (A/N She still gets her name since ballet came from France)

"You mustn't yell at my face like that Madame Rouge!" screamed Rachel.

"But you both were interrupting Miss. Anders do her pointe."

"Madame Rouge, I was wondering if I could join ballet," said Tara.

"Do you have the talent? You need to take a test to approve that you are elegant at your studies in ballet. Can you do a pirouette?"

"I haven't tried ballet at all yet, except maybe I've done twirling around maybe."

"That is called a pirouette. Please show me how to do it."

"Um… like this?" Tara did a quick jump spin in the air.

"Perfect, but you didn't put your legs tight together. I guess you could join, but you must follow all the rules and remember all your steps in ballet. Finally, you can have a chance to be a great ballet dancer."

"Do I have to be elegant?"

"Yes, if you do not be elegant, no one will notice you. To be liked is better to be disliked. Remember that. You must be elegant, but you must not think."

"How do I become elegant if I cannot think?"

"Flow with the music. Pretend the music is you."

"How do you pretend that the music is you?"

"You are a curious one," Madame Rouge remarked. "You must figure that question on your own. Also, you need a new ballet dress to go with you or else you cannot look beautiful."

"Are you sure?"

"To be liked is better to be disliked."

"Rachel, I need help."

"What?"

"I have to go shopping for a new pair of ballet clothes."

"Sure, but you cannot be like Kori, okay?"

"I do not prance at pink clothes."

"I trust you, but do not buy too many. You do not shop a lot, do you?"

"What's with the constant buts? I also do not shop that much, so I choose my clothes pretty fast."

"What about these?" asked Rachel; she held up a black leotard with a see-through skirt with sparkles on it.

"It's perfect. Just what I needed!" exclaimed Tara. "Oh, and I found a pair of black ballet flats near the cashier place thingy."

"Let's go grab them," said Rachel nimbly. "I want to get outta here fast!"

"I wanna get outta here too!" called Tara.

Hey guys! I just did a little friendship on Rachel and Tara. I'm sorry about the ballet. That was the only think I could think of…

Review time!

fantasychild9: The flute is crazy hard! It took me forever! What do you mean it's easy?! Sorry, but the flute is HARD. It took me weeks to finally get a clear sound out of it. Keep reviewing and I love it!

SecretCodeLyokan: Thank you and I loved making this story. It was a lot of fun.

Kiahlucky1: I loved your review and I hope you love this next chappie.


	18. Chapter 18: Being Perfect

Chapter 18: Being Perfect

Hey guys, I have written my 17th chapter yesterday, but I haven't had made a chapter in what? I know that I haven't made a new chapter in two weeks, so I'm making at least six chapters this week. Oh and please read some of my other one-shots and my other story "Never Will Be. "I also cannot believe that this is my 18th chapter! Eighteen chapters of this story! I also know that many of the people who had reviewed need me to change some chapters up a bit, so I'm gonna change some of my bad chapters to better ones that I hope you all would love. So today, I will start with my reviews since I usually do that at the end, but I'm really proud of all the reviews guys! I love them all! :D

fantasychild9: I'm sorry I always post my chapters when you are doing homework. I happen to do that to all my friends when I'm calling them. I just can't seem to know when people are doing their homework! I'm sorry I did a little Terra and Raven bonding though they always fight around, so let's let them have a little friendship together, maybe.

SecretCodeLyokan: I know! They always fight over BB. He must be fed up by now. He is just too little to get around. There's only one Beast Boy peoples! Poor Beast Boy… like every girl says, "I want Beast Boy! Lemme have him!" They are such burdens, and I know that.

Tara woke up the next morning to hear the birds sing softly as she hummed her favorite tune. She had remembered that today was her first day to ballet class at three. But she forgot to ask Madame Rouge about who's going to teach her!

Oh well, she can just ask Kori to help her.

Wait, maybe Jenn.

"Tara, you forgot your ballet leotard!" her mom called after her.

"But the bus is here," complained Tara.

"I am holding them sweetie," said her mother.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, now go on the bus! You are late!"

"Oh, see you later then!" yelled Tara. "Katrina, your ass is poking in my face!" screamed Tara as she walked through the middle of the aisle on the bus.

"Well you keep your bitch friends away from me!"

"I hate you," and Tara made a face at Katrina.

"What is the wrong with Kat?" asked Kori. Kori had called Katrina a cat since she always had made a cat face everywhere she was, and it was shorter to say.

"Katrina is stupid head butter."

"She is not butter, but she does have a head, and I do not get the it."

"You are so naïve Kori, but you are pretty cool to hang out with."

"Yay, am I a nice person?"

"You are always a nice person, but don't ask those kinds of questions."

"Sorry," Kori apologized.

"It's okay."

*At school*

"Rachel, it is time for the first period! We are the late!"

"I am already in my seat Kori!"

"Oh, I am not the late?"

"Yeah, you are not late! You were one of the earliest for the first time since third grade. You were usually really late back then."

"I am not dreaming?"

"Hello Kori! I am pinching you, are you awake yet?"

"Yes I am, and thank you Raven!"

"No problem."

"Okay class, open your books to page 23, and read it out loud," the teacher said.

"The chemical formulas in a compound cannot separate unless it is a mixture. Mixtures are basically compounds that can separate. You will read more about it in Lesson 5. In a compound, all the substances are combined to make a new one such as hydrogen and oxygen form into H2O. H2O is a type of substance made by two elements otherwise known as water. Is this actually math Mr. Blood?" the students asked in unison.

"Um, yes, in fact it is!" he answered.

"Are you sure?" asked Jenn.

"Yes, we all know that chemical formulas use mathematical practices with it such as adding, subtracting, and multiplying."

"It sounds like science," mumbled Rachel.

"You are right," said Kori.

"Science uses chemical formulas, and math is just a foundation of it."

"I know like what is the answer of H + O? That's easy! Even I can do it! The answer is H2O!"

"I really want it to be break time now!"

"Same as I."

At ballet class… (Kori's POV)

"Hey Kori, can you teach me to do ballet?"

"Yeah, it is pretty easy. Rachel calls it a 'piece of cake.'"

"I want to learn how to do a coupe."

"What about a relevee?"

"I do not know what that is."

"It is fairly simple. Just stand on your tippy toes."

"Oh, that is super easy."

"A coupe is when you point one of your feet onto the other side's ankle."

"Is it like this?"

"You are mastering well Tara!"

"Thanks, this is actually pretty fun! Teach me more."

"Follow me, and I will show you how I did my chasse."

"What is a sashe?"

"Not a sashe, a chasse. If you have ever done gymnastics, they might've done some chasses in the classes. To do a chasse is to jump high into the air sideways, and land lightly to keep doing more turns of it."

"Is it like this?"

"You are not supposed to start facing in front of you Tara."

"Oh, do I face to the side?"

"Yes, and it is basically skipping to the side, and that is why it looked so easy."

"Okay, I skip to the side."

"You are doing it correctly, but you are crossing your legs behind and in front of the other leg. Do not do that. Just step closely to the other foot to jump high into the air for more balance."

"The balancing is hard."

"No it is not, try again."

"I tried and tried, but I keep falling down."

"Get used to it, because on every warmup, we start with chasses, coupe walks, and then passe walks. If you want to join, you must know all your steps and postures."

"Now you're talking like Madame Rouge."

"Am I? I am sorry. Her talking has influenced me to talk more like her. I do sound weird, do I?"

"Yes you do, but I still want to join ballet."

"I said that you must know all your steps and posture. Every ballet dancer knows that. You know, when I started ballet when I was in kindergarten, I never knew that I would be perfect. I was just so… messed up! My ballet teacher always told me to look into the clouds, and keep trying. I kept trying my pointe, which I never got correctly until I was in eighth grade! But you must try. Do not give up hope."

"Thank you, but I always try, but I do give up hope! That's why I always fail whenever I try to dance! That's why I hate starting over again! I just wanted to finish right when I just started!"

"Yes, you are correct. Nobody likes to try, but they sacrifice themselves to be as perfect as they can. You know, nobody's perfect. I used to think, 'How come everyone is perfect, but not me?' Everyone has their own weaknesses. Madame Rouge is super impatient on everything we do. She just wants us to catch up. But we all think that she has to slow down. Nobody can learn from her is she's like the speed of light!"

"You are right! We all need to work on something!"

"Thank you, now please do a chasse."

"Like this?"

"You are correct."


	19. Chapter 19: The Winter Practice

Chapter 19: The Winter Practice

"Jenn, did you sign up for the gymnastics holiday show?" asked Karen.

"Yes I did, in the matter of fact, I moved up a team level!"

"What level are you on now?"

"I'm on level twelve."

"Twelve already? You must be kidding me. Just a week ago, you told me that you got into level eleven. You are crazy!"

"I'm not. I just practice every day, so that I would excel to get a scholarship for college, because my parents have barely any money."

"I feel sorry for them."

"Don't worry. I work at the café shop next to our school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so I give those one thousand, five hundred dollars I earned to them every week."

"You are too fortunate Jenn."

"Yeah, I am."

"You're parents try their best for you to get you into college. You are a junior you know. Soon, you'll be in college by two years!"

"I will help them. I'm planning on going to Stanford."

"You made me think that you are even crazier now!" exclaimed Karen.

"I am crazy! Don't you know that if I reach level fifteen by my senior year, I get a three-fourths scholarship, and if I reach level twenty, I get a four-fifths scholarship," said Jenn. "That is why I must practice to reach level twenty."

"But you are joining the holiday show, right?"

"Yes, I can't wait until I'm in level fifteen!"

"Oh geez, now you are even crazier."

Five hours later…

"Jennifer, you aren't sashaying correctly!" screamed Mr. Mod.

"He scares me," whispered Jenn. "Sorry! I'm just super nervous because the holiday show is coming up!"

"Yeah, he kicked me in the face yesterday!" mumbled Antonia. (Argent) "I still think that he was trying to kill me! What kind of teacher does that?!"

"None of the teachers do that!"

"I can't wait until this class ends."

Two hours later…

"How was gym?" asked Karen.

"Antonia was my partner in making a dance routine in the holiday show, and Mr. Mod broke my whole body down by yelling and correcting me!" answered Jenn.

"What else happened?"

"The good news is that I got to level thirteen."

"Now you are crazier."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because those words describe you!"

"They do not!"

"I do not like to argue, so fine. They do not describe you."

"Shut up."

Hey guys! This chapter was fun to make, and I will answer a review.

SecretCodeLyokan: They will bond together! But Rach and Tara won't fight over BB.


End file.
